Highschool DXD: TRUE HERO!
by Kemono no yari
Summary: saitama adalah seorang pahlawan muda yang telah menjadi terlalu kuat hingga terasa sangat bosan. bagaimana tidak? ia mengakhiri hampir semua pertarungannya hanya dengan satu pukulan. dan itu membuatnya sangat bosan. llihat petualangan hero terkuat sepanjang sejarah menjalani masa smanya. over power, boring, tak jelas, dan terlalu anti klimaks. rewrite chapter 0-3 update chapter 4
1. Chapter 0

TRUE HERO REWRITE...

 **Disclamer : i own nothing ex few OC here. OPM and HSCDXD belong to their owner.**

 **Warn : terlalu melampaui over power, boring, tak jelas, tak memakai EYD, OOC, dan terlalu anti klimaks**

Chapter 0. lonely hero...

...

... ...

Saitama, 3 tahun yang lalu ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjalani hidup normal dan monoton dimana dia seharusnya menjalani hidup seperti itu untuk sepanjang hidupnya. Tapi suatu hari 3 tahun yang lalu dimana dia tak sengaja terlibat dengan sesosok monster dan seorang gadis yang tengah diserang iblis liar yang kini merubah tujuan hidupnya.

Merubah visi dari hidupnya...

...

Dia yang ingin menjadi pahlawan...

Dia yang ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti yang dia pernah dilihat diacara televisi sewaktu kecil dulu...

Dia yang ingin menjadi pahlawan seperti yang dia pernah dilihat diacara televisi sewaktu kecil dulu yang membela kebenaran dan mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya hanya dengan satu pukulan saja...

Seorang pahlawan penegak kebenaran dan keadilan...

Dan untuk itulah dia berlatih dengan sangat keras selama 3 tahun, untuk bisa menjadi lebih kuat dan menjadi seperti pahlawan yang diimpikan. Dimana latihan yang dijalaninya sangatlah keras hingga sampai ia kehilangan semua rambut dikepalanya dan menjadi sangatlah kuat.

Terlalu kuat mungkin bisa dibilang, karena kini hampir semua musuh dan monster yang dia temui dengan mudahnya ia kalahkan hanya dengan satu pukulan dan bamn.

Mereka hancur berkeping-keping...

Entah mereka yang terlalu lemah atau dirinya yang telah menjadi terlalu kuat, dia tidak tahu pasti.

Serasa berurusan dengan serangga saja, dimana sebelumnya(sebelum menjadi sekuat sekarang) saitama merasakan berbagai emosi seperti marah, takut , benci dan berbagai hal saat tengah berhadapan dengan monster-monster mengerikan.

Tapi sekarang, dia tak merasakan apapun. Semua berakhir hanya dengan satu pukulan saja.

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang kurang?

Kedua pertanyaan itulah yang selalu terngiang dalam kepala botak tanpa rambut milik saitama yang kini tanpa sadar telah menginjak bangku sma kelas 3 diakademi kuoh...

...

'Malam ini makan malam apa ya...' batin saitama dengan bosan sambil memandangi langit siang dijam istirahat dibawah pohon rindang.

Sudah 3 tahun berlalu tanpa terasa oleh saitama yang kini telah meninjak kelas 3 sma. Semua terasa amat kosong serasa ia kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari hidupnya. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah menjadi seorang pahlawan biasa dan pada umumnya.

Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang kurang tapi apa?

"Saitama?"

"Saitama?"

"Ah, maaf tadi kau berbicara padaku issei?"

Tanya saitama yang terpecah dari lamunan disiang bolongnya karena suara junior dan juga teman baiknya hyoudo issei yang memanggilnya berulang-ulang.

"Kau ini... apa sih yang kau lamunkan? Sampai tak memperhatikan topik penting yang sedang kita bicarakan ini." ujar issei dengan wajah serius.

"Hei,hei saitama. Kau sedang melamun kotor ya?" tanya juniornya yang lain yang bernama matsuda dengan wajah mesum.

"Bukan, bukan. Aku tak melamunkan itu." gumam saitama membantah sangkaan matsuda sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya. "Yang lebih tadi kalian ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya saitama menganti topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, dengan kata lain saitama.." lanjut issei dengan raut serius dan cool. "Oppai itu."

(=.=)

Saat mendengar satu kata itu saitama langsung memasang poker face diwajahnya. Sebuah kata yang entah bagaimana merubah semua mood saitama yang tadi sudah baik menjadi turun saat mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut issei.

Yang dengan kata lain ini akan menjadi perbicaraan yang panjang dan merepotkan...

...

Skip time...

...

"Total 450 yen." Ujar kasir supermarket tempat saitama berbelanja untuk makan malamnya itu setelah mentotal belanjaan saitama.

Tak menjawab saitama merogoh dompet kecil miliknya untuk mencari uang pas untuk diberikan kepada kasir dan kemudian menyerahkannya. "Uangnya pas ya?" ujar kasir itu memastikan yang dijawab anggukan kecil oleh saitama.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya"

Clink...(suara lonceng)

Haaa..." desah saitama yang merasa benar-benar lelah setelah seharian mendengar ceramah panjang lebar tentang "oppai" oleh ketiga juniornya itu.

Bukannya dia membenci mereka, tapi entah kenapa mereka tak pernah lelah membicarakan topik yang sama berulang-ulang. Yah, mereka memang agak-agak hingga dijuluki trio mesum oleh para siswi karena tingkahnya(kalo nggak ngintip, ya ngomongin hal mesum). Tapi sesungguhnya mereka itu orang-orang yang baik...yang sayang sedikit mesum.

"..."

Terdiam saitama terdiam sesaat didepan pintu supermarket sambil memandang langit malam diatasnya dengan tatapan lelah dan bosan.

Sudah berapa lama?

Sudah berapa kali?

Saitama, dia melalui hari dengan membosankan seperti ini...

Sekolah, kerja sambilan, mengalahkan monster yang ia temui dijalan ,pulang, makan malam, dan tidur. Itulah semua tentang kehidupannya belakangan ini yang terus berulang tanpa kenal lelah.

"Grrrr..."

Dan omong-omong soal monster, ada satu yang muncul didepan saitama sekarang ini.

Sesosok monster manusia serigala hitam setinggi 3 meteran dengan sebuah kapak besar lusuh dan berkarat ditangannya yang dipenuhi goresan. Mata kirinya buta yang sepertinya dikarenakan sebuah sayatan pedangan, pisau atau sejenisnya yang membekas disana. Lidahnya menjulur keluar seperti kelaparan dibarengi liur yang membasahi taring-taringnya yang besar dan tajam.

Ya, dia adalah sosok iblis liar yang sedang mencari mangsa dengan kapaknya ditengah jalan yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengan saitama seorang pahlawan dengan penampilan rata-rata dari atas kebawah yang jelas kalah dari segi ukuran.

(mau bagaimana saitama cuman setinggi 175 cm lawannya 3 meter lebih==)

"Grrh...grrrh...grrrh..." desah nafas berat dibarengi geraman buas iblis liar itu yang tampak sangat senang karena berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya sejak tadi...sesuatu yang disebut makanan.

Yang dimana direspon hero muda ini dengan tatapan dan ekspresi wajah datar yang seakan hal ini sudah tak asing baginya.

Ya, tentu saja, baginya yang hidup/tinggal diblok Z(kota hantu) yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dikarenakan banyaknya kasus pembunuhan dan kemunculan monster misterius diblok ini, melihat monster dalam perjalanan pulang itu sudahlah menjadi hal biasa.

Terutama saat monster itu menerjang kearahnya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu membunuh sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya kearah pemuda tanpa rambut dengan baju jaket hoodie bertuliskan "oppai" itu yang meresponnya dengan...

Buakk!

Ya, Pukulan.

Saitama mereponnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang seperti biasanya dengan mudah menghancurkan serigala itu hingga berkeping-keping.

"Ha...Lagi-lagi." gumam saitama dengan tatapan datar kearah kepalan tangan kanannya yang masih sedikit berasap itu.

Lagi, lagi-lagi sebuah pertarungan yang berakhir dengan sangat cepat dalam satu pukulan dan menang.

Sebuah pertarungan yang entah kenapa terasa seperti kekurangan sesuatu...

Tapi apa?

Apa yang kurang?

... ... ...

... ...

...

"Pulang saja ah." Gumam santai saitama yang tak ingin memikirkan masalah ini terlalu dalam dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

...

Saitama apartemen...

...

Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Tanya saitama dalam hati kecilnya yang entah kenapa merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang atau kurang dari dirinya sebagai seorang manusia.

Sesuatu yang sangatlah penting.

Yang dia inginkan hanyalah menjadi pahlawan biasa saja. Seorang pahlawan penegak keadila seperti pada umumnya.

Seorang pahlawan yang biasa-biasa saja...

Tapi entah kenapa terasa ada yang salah disini...

Semua yang dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah menjalani aktivitas seperti biasanya dan pulang tanpa luka dan mencuci kedua tangannya sebelum makan malam dan tidur. Semua terus berulang tanpa ada satupun yang berubah.

Tak ada satupun adrenalin yang terpacu seperti pertarungan dulu(sebelum ia menjadi kuat) dimana ia merasakan berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk saat menghadapi pertarungan berat dan monster-monster menakutkan.

Tak ada satupun...

Dia tak pernah merasakan itu lagi...

Semua terasa kosong dan hampa...

Dan terasa sangatlah membosankan...

...

...

...

Apa yang salah?

Apa yang kurang?

Saitama benar-benar tak mengerti. Apa yang kurang dari dirinya dan apa yang salah itu.

Tapi... jika ini memang yang terbaik, ya sudahlah. Toh dia melakukannya hanya karena hobi jadi tak ada satupun yang salah.

Hanya saja...

Bersama dengan pikiran itu perlahan saitama memejamkan mata diatas futon(kasur)nya.

...

... ...

#################

# LONELY HERO! #

#################

End chapter 0...


	2. Chapter 1

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!

3, 2, 1, kishou

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!

power get the power

girigiri genkai made

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau

abare now Hero

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1. pahlawan terkuat...

...

... ...

Kota kuoh, sebuah kota di jepang yang damai dan tentram yang tergolong maju untuk sebuah kota biasa. Namun, dibalik ketenangnya kota ini sering terjadi konflik antar makhluk supranatural yang terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan manusia. iblis liar, perang kecil antar iblis dan malaikat jatuh dan banyak lagi yang terjadi disini.

Namun semua itu tak mengubah keindahan kota ini...

Dan dikota inilah, tinggal seorang pahlawan yang sudah terlanjur menjadi terlalu kuat hingga bisa mengalahkan semua musuhnya hanya dengan satu pukulan saja. Seorang pahlawan tanpa nama(dan rambut) yang melindungi ketentraman kota ini dari balik bayangan dengan tinjunya...

Seorang pahlawan yang melindungi kota dengan tinjunya yang bersekolah disebuah akademi yang tak asing lagi...

Akademi kuoh...

...

Akademi kuoh...

...

"Hoaaam...ngantuk." gumam malas pemuda botak tanpa rambut sambil menguap kecil saat sedang berjalan santai disalah satu lorong akademi kuoh.

Ya, wajah pas-pasan dan selalu terlihat bosan/ tak bersemangat, baju sedikit dikeluarkan dan mengunakan kaus kuning didalam seragamnya, kepala tanpa rambut sedikitpun(alias botak) dan sangat mengkilap hingga bisa memantulkan cahaya matahari.

Ya, tak salah lagi dia adalah saitama siswa kelas 3 dari akademi kuoh yang menjadi seorang pahlawan karena hobi.

Seorang pahlawan karena hobi yang saat ini ingin segera menuju kelas dan tidur...

"Saitama-san!" teriak sesama siswa botak lainnya(meski tak sebotak saitama) yang menghentikan langkah saitama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelasnya untuk tidur.

"Matsuda?" gumam saitama dengan datar sambil menoleh kearah kedua juniornya itu(matsuda yang disusul motohama dibelakangnya).

"Saitama-san, kau takkan percaya ini..." mulai matsuda dengan serius dengan dua tangan dilututnya karena lelah berlari. "Issei, issei... dia baru saja..." ujar matsuda dengan ekspresi serius.

"DIA BARU SAJA DIUNDANG KE KLUB PENELITIAN SUPRANATURAL!" teriak motohama menyelesaikan yang direspon hanya dengan satu kata oleh saitama.

"He?"

...

Skip time...

...

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya."

Cling!

"Haaa~" menghela nafas, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan pahlawan muda kita, saitama, setelah melalui hari yang panjang. Siapa yang menyangka mendengarkan keluhan dan curahan hati dua junior uniknya itu(matsuda dan motohama) bisa memakan waktu seharian dan membuatnya selelah ini?

Dan itu semua hanya karena issei mendapat undangan langsung untuk memasuki klub yang katanya diisi top gadis terseksi diakademi kuoh.

Sungguh sebuah hari yang merepotkan...

"Ya sudahlah, Sebaiknya langsung pulang dan tidur saja." Gumam saitama yang merasa lelah dan ingin segera bersantai dirumah itu.

Atau setidaknya begitu niatnya sampai ia mendengar...

"KYAAA ! SESEORANG TOLONG!"

Ya, sebuah teriakan wanita yang terdengar menghentikan langkah pahlawan muda yang dalam perjalanan pulang itu. ' dari suara teriakannya yang terdengar sepertinya ia dalam bahaya.' Gumam saitama dalam batinnya dengan datar sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal.

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ya." Gumam pahlawan muda kita ini dengan sedikit malas yang memutuskan untuk pergi menolong siapapun itu yang membutuhkan pertolongan.

Sudah tugasnya sebagai seorang pahlawan bukan?

...

Sebuah bangunan kosong tak jauh...

...

"KIIII !" teriak horor gadis berambut hitam panjang saat melihat kepala sang pacar (atau almarhum pacar) yang dilempar kearahnya oleh sesosok monster yang menghuni rumah kosong itu.

Sosok monster dengan tubuh bagian atas wanita tanpa pakaian dengan tombak ditangan kanan dan bagian tubuh bawah adalah harimau raksasa dengan cakar yang besar dan tajam dengan wajah menakutkan...

Ya, monster menakutkan yang baru saja dengan lahap dan sadisnya memakan pacar gadis itu tanpa belas kasihan dan kini tengah memandang gadis tanpa harapan itu dengan mata sadisnya.

"Kau berikutnya..." ujar monster itu dengan suara menyeramkan sambil mengangkat tombaknya.

Melihat monster itu mengangkat tombaknya keatas sang gadis hanya bisa ketakutan dan pasrah menutup mata dengan harapan kematian yang cepat dan tidak menyakitkan dari monster iblis menyeramkan itu yang dimana dia tak pernah datang.

...

... ...

... ... ...

Beberapa saat menunggu namun tak kunjung datang. Serangan penghabisan yang seharusnya mengambil nyawanya itu. Setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya gadis itu memberanikan untuk membuka mata dimana ia sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan pengelihatan tentang apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dan dia hanya bisa terbelalak karenanya...

Didepannya berdiri seorang pemuda seusianya, yang mengunakan celana jeans biru dan jaket hoodie abu-abu berdiri diantara dia dan monster mengerikan itu. Ditangannya, ia mengenggam dengan erat ujung tombak monster itu dengan tangan kirinya yang membuat tombak itu berhenti tepat beberapa inchi dari kepalanya.

"Siapa kau!? Beraninya mengangguku!" teriak monster itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah iblis liar vice yang berusaha mengerakan tombaknya dari genggaman pemuda itu yang tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Tak peduli seberapa besar tenaga yang dia keluarkan.

Tombak itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari gengaman pemuda itu...

Seakan tertanam disebuah beton keras yang sangatlah kuat...

"Aku?"

Menyeringai, pemuda itu menyeringai tipis sebelum menjawab pertanyaan monster itu...

"Hanya orang biasa yang melayani masyarakat sebagai pahlawan karena hobi." Ujar pemuda itu dengan santai dan ringannya, dengan seting dan penampilan yang pas-pas an. "Hei kau cepat pergi dari sini." Ujarnya kembali sambil menoleh kearah gadis yang ada dibelakangnya itu.

Gadis itu hanya terperangah melihat penolongnya itu. Dia tak dapat melihat sosok jelasnya karena posisinya yang membelakangi dirinya dan juga tudung hoodie yang dinaikan yang membuatnya tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah ataupun sosok sesungguhnya dari pahlawan yang sudah menyelamatkan dirinya.

Satu-satunya yang dia ketahui adalah dia seusia dengannya, itu saja...

"Hei..." panggil pemuda itu lagi yang memecah lamunan gadis itu sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil dan langsung berlari sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari neraka horror mimpi buruk itu.

"Lepaskan cepat ! kau manusia rendah!" teriak iblis liar vice dengan kesal yang sejak tadi sudah mengunakan kedua tangannya dan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menarik lepas tombaknya dari tangan manusia sialan yang ada didepannya ini.

Yang dimana ia tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tak peduli sebanyak apa tenaga yang digunakannya...tombak itu tetap tak bergerak sedikitpun dari gengaman tangan pemuda itu...

"Ah, tentu." Jawab pemuda berjaket hoodie itu dengan santainya sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tombak yang dipengangnya itu yang memecah lamunan sang iblis liar vice itu sebelum dirinya terlempar kebelakang karena momentum kekuatannya sendiri.

...

... ...

... ... ...

"...Maaf." Gumam pemuda itu yang merasa sedikit bersalah saat melihat iblis liar itu terlempar kebelakang menuju tembok karena dirinya melepaskan pegangan pada tombaknya tadi terlalu tiba-tiba dan tanpa peringatan.

"KAUU!"

Srakk!

Bangkit keluar dari tembok iblis liar vice tampak tak senang...

"Beraninya...beraninya kau manusia! kau telah membuat makananku kabur..." Geram iblis liar vice dengan marah sambil merangkak keluar dari tembok tempat dia terlempar. "Kau...kau akan kuhancurkan, dan kubuat menderita sebagai balasan karena sudah berani mengangguku!" Ujar iblis liar vice dengan raut kesal dan menyeramkan.

"Ya, ya, ya...kau akan menghancurkanku dan bla bla bla." Ujar pemuda misterius dengan nada yang terdengar mengejek sambil mengorek kupingnya. "sudah cepat serang aku. Aku sedang terburu-buru nih." Tambahnya dengan nada bosan.

"Kau..." geram iblis liar vice yang semakin kesal dan marah karena merasa seakan dirinya diremehkan oleh kata-kata pemuda didepannya ini.

DASH!

Dan tanpa memberi peringatan lagi, monster wanita itu langsung saja berlari lurus menerjang kearah pemuda misterius yang sudah berani menganggu waktu makannya itu yang tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"MATI KAU !" teriak iblis liar vice dengan penuh amarah sambil mengarahkan tombak tajamnya kearah kepala pemuda misterius itu yang masih tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya mengepalkan tangan kanannya saja.

Hanya mengepalkan telapak tangan kanannya saja dan kemudian...

BUAAAKK!

Ya, dia memukulnya. Dalam satu gerakan pemuda itu mengayunkan tinju ringan dengan tangan kanannya yang langsung menghancurkan monster itu dalam satu pukulan. Satu pukulan yang langsung menghancurkan iblis liar vice itu hingga berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan tombak yang dipegangnya tadi dan juga tembok yang ada dibelakangnya yang ikut hancur karena kekuatan gelombang pukulannya.

Kekuatan gelombang dari satu pukulan...

Satu pukulan dengan kekuatan penghancur yang seperti laser beam super yang menghancurkan segalanya yang menghalangi...

...

... ...

... ... ...

"Lagi-lagi..." gumam pemuda itu dengan mata tertuju pada kepalan tangan kanannya yang masih berasap." ... selesai dalam satu pukulan." Desah pemuda itu yang langsung terjatuh diatas lutut dan kedua tangannya itu dengan menyesal.

"Sial..." gumam pemuda dengan hoodie abu-abu bertuliskan oppai didadanya itu dengan lesu dan tak bersemangat yang tak lain dan bukan adalah pahlawan muda kita, saitama yang saat ini tengah merasa kecewa dan kesal karena sekali lagi pertarungannya selesai dalam satu pukulan.

Dimana sensasinya?

Dimana adrenalinnya?

Semua berakhir hanya dalam satu pukulan... lagi.

"SIAAALLL!" teriak saitama dengan kesal.

Saitama sang pahlawan pembela kebenaran...

Saitama yang sudah menjadi terlalu kuat...

...

Sementara itu dengan rias dan yang lainnya...

...

"Iblis liar itu apa?" tanya issei dengan polosnya kepada pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri disampingnya yang juga merupakan anggota peerage rias gremory, yuuto kiba.

"Iblis liar itu pada dasarnya sama seperti kita. Mereka melayanan tuan yang merupakan iblis bangsawan seperti kita namun mereka mengkhianati tuan mereka dan lepas kendali dan melakukan banyak hal yang merugikan." Ujar kiba dengan tenang menjelaskan tentang iblis liar.

"Dan iblis liar haruslah dibasmi. Itulah hukum dari para iblis karena itulah sekarang kita disini." Tambah rias yang berjalan paling depan dengan tegas.

Sebelum tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang gadis seusianya tampak panik dan berlarian kearah mereka. setengah terngah-ngah gadi itu berhenti didepan rias dan mengengam kedua bahu rias seperti tengah berputus asa.

"Tolong... ada ... monster...ha...ha... dia... memakan temanku... ha...ha... dan sekarang akan memakan orang itu juga." Ujar gadis itu dengan panik dan tampak berputus asa. Dilihat dari matanya yang seperti baru saja melihat film horror. Dan saat melihat kearah yang ditunjuk gadis itu, rias sadar betul itu adalah arah tempat yang sedang ditujunya, dan dengan kata lain monster yang dibicarakan gadis ini adalah iblis liar yang menjadi target mereka malam ini.

"Tenanglah, sekarang kau sudah aman." Ujar rias dengan tenang mencoba menenangkan gadis itu. "Kami akan urus sisanya jadi sekarang kau bisa beristirahat." Tambah rias sebelum mengunakan sihir untuk menidurkan gadis itu yang dimana ia langsung jatuh tertidur dengan pulas ditangan rias.

"Kiba, koneko, kalian bawa dia kembali ketempat tinggalnya. Aku dan akeno dan juga issei akan pergi mengurus iblis liar itu." Ujar rias yang direspon dengan cepat oleh kedua pelayannya itu yang langsung pergi mengunakan lingkaran teleport dengan membawa gadis itu ditangan mereka.

Dan setelah melihat kedua bawahannya itu pergi rias menoleh kearah akeno yang berdiri didepannya dengan wajah serius.

"Akeno, issei, kita juga." Ujar rias dengan aura serius yang sedikit mengejutkan issei yang pertama kali melihat gadis impiannya itu memasang wajah seperti itu, sebelum dia akhirnya berlari menuju arah gedung kosong tujuan mereka itu secepat yang dia bisa mendahului issei dan akeno.

"Hai, buchou." Jawab akeno dengan cepat yang mengikuti dibelakang diikuti issei yang agak kesulitan mengikuti lari kedua madonna akademi kuoh itu.

...

Scene change...

...

"Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi disini?" gumam rias dengan suara pelan dan penuh rasa ketidak percayaan saat memasuki ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat dari iblis liar vice itu berada.

Tempat persembunyian dari iblis liar vice yang menjadi targetnya malam ini...

Dan awalnya dia menduga akan bertemu dengan iblis liar vice yang sedang mengamuk saat mendengar suara ledakan tadi saat perjalanan kesini...

Tapi yang ditemukannya jauh melebihi apa yang dia, rias gremory perkirakan.

"Ada apa buchou?" tanya akeno yang berhasil menyusul rias.

Tak mendapat jawaban, akeno memutuskan untuk menoleh kearah yang dipandangi rias. "Ara ara..." gumam akeno sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena sama tak percayanya dengan kingnya.

"Buchou-san, akeno-san, ... ha...ha..."ujar issei yang kehabisan nafas karena berlari. "Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya issei saat menyadari kedua senpainya itu tengah melihat kearah yang sama dalam kondisi spechleess.

Tak menjawab akeno hanya mengerakan tangannya menunjuk kearah pemandangan yang dilihatnya dan rias yang diikuti kepala issei dengan polosnya.

"Bohongkan..." gumam issei yang juga tak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya itu.

Didepan mereka terdapat ruangan kosong yang kumuh dan nampak sudah lama ditinggal dan berdebu disana. Namun yang saat ini paling menjadi perhatian mereka adalah lubang besar didinding dan juga mayat dari iblis liar vice yang sebagian besar tergeletak ditanah dengan sisa-sisanya tercecer dimana-mana.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sulit dipercaya seakan dia diserang oleh sebuah beam super yang menghancurkannya dalam sekali serang.

"Apa yang barusan terjadi..." gumam issei dengan bingung, tak percaya dan tak tahu harus bicara apalagi untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya sekarang ini.

...

Sementara itu dijalan menuju blok Z ...

...

"Haaa... Sebaiknya cepat pulang dan membuat makan malam." Ujar malas saitama yang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan kantung plastik minimarket ditangan kirinya.

...

... ...

####################

# STRONGEST HERO! #

####################

End chapter...

yosh udah direwrite. nah sekarang lanjut ke chapter 2nya. oh iya buat yang udah review dan follow fict malas dan anti climax ini makasih ya ^^ tunggu aja ntar kelanjutannya.

ah untuk karakter dari OPM masuk kok mereka cuman berganti dikit aja kaya saitama ga masuk organisasi superhero dan banyak lagi. tapi tenang mereka masuk kok meski ga semua sih... dan untuk pairnya masih bingung soalnya pada dasarnya kan isi kepala saitama itu kan ga ada romancenya (mungkin)


	3. Chapter 2

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!/satu pukulan

3, 2, 1, kishou/3,2,1 KILL SHOT

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou/Menang dipertarungan, jadi yang terkuat

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai/apa yang kau bilang! Frustration! takkan menghentikanku!

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou/sekali pukul, selesai, menang beruntun.

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!/aku menang! Kemenangan langsung!

power get the power/kekuatan dapatkan kekuatan.

girigiri genkai made/hingga keluar dari batasan.

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa/ pahlawan! Aku tak perlu sanjungan dan pujian kalian.

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau/ pahlawan! Karena itulah aku melawan kejahatan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

abare now Hero/meraunglah pahlawan.

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai/meskipun musuh memenuhi langit aku tak akan mundur.

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare/pahlawan! jika perlu akan kubiarkan semangat tak tergoyahkan ini keluar.

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!/ bertarunglah pahlawan! Pahlawan penyendiri!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!/aku ingin menjadi pahlawan terkuat!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 2. friendless sister...

...

... ...

Keesokan harinya...

Ruang klub ORC...

...

"Buchou, kau tidak tidur lagi hari ini." ujar akeno dengan sedikit khawatir akan kingnya rias yang tidak tidur beberapa hari ini belakangan itu sambil menyuguhkan teh dimeja kingnya.

"Ah, akeno, aku tidak apa-apa, hanya saja terlalu banyak masalah yang saat ini ada dipikiranku." Ujar rias sambil membalik lembar buku yang dibacanya sebelum menyesap teh yang diseduh akeno untuk untuknya.

"Mengenai issei-kun?" tanya akeno yang mengetahui masalah yang dimiliki juniornya itu yang berhubungan suster yang bernama ashia.

"Issei masih terlalu awam sebagai iblis jadi aku agak khawatir dia akan bertindak gegabah." Ujar rias dengan raut serius sambil mengambil lagi satu isapan lagi dari cangkir tehnya.

"..." tak menjawab. Akeno hanya diam dan mendengarkan keluhan rias. karena ia tahu benar apa yang dimaksud dan dikhawatirkan teman masa kecil sekaligus kingnya itu.

Pertemanan antar kubu iblis dan gereja merupakan hal yang masih taboodan berbahaya.

Dan itu sangatlah berbahaya terutama untuk issei yang masih baru sebagai iblis yang membuatnya rentan menjadi target para malaikat jatuh.

"Dan juga masalah yang kemarin agak menganggu pikiranku." Tambah rias yang memecah lamunan akeno.

"Masalah kemarin?"

"Ya, siapapun yang mampu melakukan hal seperti itu pastilah bukan orang biasa...

Dan lebih lagi dari bekas pertarungan yang kita lihat kemarin bisa disimpulkan dia mengalahkan iblis liar vice dalam satu serangan, dan jika dia musuh... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Sambung rias dengan khawatir dan merasa pesimis bisa melawan musuh sekuat itu dengan keadaannya dan peeragenya sekarang ini.

Menghadapi musuh berbahaya yang mampu menghancurkan iblis liar sekelas vice dalam satu serangan seperti kemarin itu...

...

Sementara itu di Apartement saitama...

...

"Hachin!? *mengelap hidung* sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku ya?" gumam saitama sebelum kembali menganti lagi saluran ditelevisinya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Haaa-ah...apa tak ada acara yang bagus di tv hari ini..." gumam saitama dengan malas sambil terus mencari saluran tv melalui remot ditangannya.

Ya, inilah aktivitas sehari-hari dari orang yang berbahaya yang disebut rias barusan diatas. Orang berbahaya yang saat ini tengah tiduran diatas lantai dengan lemas diatas meja sambil mengonta-ganti saluran tv yang ada didepannya dan mengemil keripik kentang dengan malas.

Tak ada hal lain yang dilakukannya, hanya bermalas-malasan nonton tv atau baca manga bulanan diapartemen kecilnya yang tak mewah yang hanya ada satu ruang tamu, satu dapur, dua kamar tidur(satu buat saitama, satu buat tamu), dan satu kamar mandi.

Sebuah apartemen yang tergolong biasa-biasa saja dan murah...

Sebuah apatermen yang benar-benar mencerminkan yang tinggal disana...

Slow, santai, dan sederhana...

09:30

"Ah, celaka sebentar lagi jam masuk kerja ku." Gumam saitama saat melihat jam yang ada didinding yang memberitahukannya bahwa sebentar lagi sudah masuk jamnya untuk bekerja(sambilan).

Berdiri dari tempatnya saitama mematikan tv diruang tamunya dan menuju gantungan baju yang ada didinding yang merupakan seragam kerja sambilannya(tukang antar barang) saitama berjalan menuju pintu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemennya.

"Hnnnn...Sebuah hari yang tenang." gumam saitama dengan santainya sambil mengulet kecil dan memandang langit biru yang indah dihari libur sekolah ini. Sebuah hari yang sempurna untuk bermalas-malasan dirumah jika bukan karena kerja sambilan.

Tapi itu memang sudah merupakan kewajibannya yang harus dijalani(untuk menghidupi diri) jadi saitama tak bisa mengeluh dan mau tak mau harus menjalaninya. Seperti layaknya tugas sebagai superhero untuk melawan kejahatan ia menghitung hal ini sebagai kewajibannya juga.

"Yosh, waktunya berangkat kerja!" gumam saitama setelah selesai melemaskan badannya dan berjalan menuju tangga.

...

Skip time, Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kerja...

...

Seperti biasa, saitama mengambil jalan yang sama yang selalu dilewatinya untuk menuju ketempat kerjanya setiap hari. Berjalan santai dengan jersey biru dan topi (bayangin aja baju pengantar barang) ia menyusuri jalan itu dengan santai hingga sebuah wajah tak asing menghentikan langkahnya.

"Issei?" panggil saitama saat mendapati issei keluar dari restoran cepat saji hamburger bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Saitama-san? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya issei yang terkejut karena tak menyangka sama sekali akan berpapasan dengan saitama disini.

Ia yang tahu benar sifat senpainya yang satu ini yang biasanya bermalas-malasan disekolah jika sedang tak ada kerjaan itu, dan mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama dihari libur. Sehingga dirinya sama sekali tak menduga akan berpapasan dengannya dihari libur ini.

"Hanya kerja sambilan saja." Jawab saitama dengan enteng. "Kau sendiri? Sedang kencan dengan pacarmu?" tanya saitama yang menoleh kearah ashia yang berdiri disamping issei.

Blush!

Kedua muda-mudi itu langsung spontan memerah saat mendengar ucapan saitama yang blak-blakkan itu.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu..." ujar ashia gelagapan mencoba menjelaskan. "H-hubungan A-aku dan i-issei-san hanya sebatas teman saja (jleb). Tak ada hal-hal seperti itu antara kami(jleb,jleb)." Ujar ashia dengan polos yang tak sadar sama sekali perkataannya itu telah menusuk seseorang disampingnya.

"Issei-san lebih pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik." Tambah ashia dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu kucing sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Begitu ya?" gumam saitama dengan datar sambil melirik dengan datar kearah issei yang sedang menahan tangis ditembok tanpa sepengetahuan asia.

"Kalau begitu selamat bersenang-senang." Ujar saitama yang kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat kerja meninggalkan muda-mudi itu.

"Ya, tentu sampai jumpa lagi." Ujar ashia dengan sopan sambil membungkukkan badannya. "Issei-san!? Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya ashia yang terkejut saat mendapati issei tengah meratap ditembok sambil menahan tangis.

"Ya, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab issei sambil berusaha yang terbaik untuk menahan airmatanya.

...

Skip time, sore hari ditaman...

...

"Hmm...hmm..." gumam saitama yang saat ini bersenandung ringan dalam perjalanan pulangnya dari tempat kerja.

Bekerja memang adalah hal yang merepotkan, tapi setidaknya ia mendapat bonus fried chiken gratis jadi dia takkan protes. Dia dapat makan, uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan bisa pulang sebelum acara anime kesukaannya dimulai tentu dia takkan protes mengenai ini.

"Ng?"

Sampai setidaknya sekali lagi seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sedang murung ditengah taman tak sengaja tertangkap matanya kembali.

'Issei?'

Batin saitama dengan tanda tanya saat melihat juniornya itu yang tampak terduduk diatas tanah dengan raut sedih, tidak kecewa atau kesal terhadap diri sendiri mungkin kata yang lebih tepat untuk mengambarkan keadaan pemuda berambut coklat itu yang tengah terduduk seorang diri ditengah taman.

"Issei? Ada apa? Dimana gadis sister itu?" tanya saitama yang kini berdiri tepat disamping issei sambil melihat kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari keberadaan sister polos itu.

"Saitama-san..." gumam issei dengan suara pelan dan lebih terdengar seperti isakan yang membuat saitama menoleh kearahnya. "Aku ini orang yang benar-benar tak berguna." Isak issei yang bukan merupakan jawaban dari pertanyaan saitama melainkan sesuatu yang lain, yang terlihat dan terdengar jelas dari ekspresi dan suaranya.

Sesuatu yang disebut kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri...

"Bicaralah akan kudengarkan." Ujar saitama dengan tenang kepada issei yang tengah terisak seorang diri itu.

...

Skip time...

...

"Hm... jadi itu yang terjadi." Gumam saitama yang kini duduk dibangku taman bersebelahan dengan issei setelah mendengarkan cerita lengkapnya (ya, tentu issei sedikit mengubah bagian yang terlibat dengan dunia supranaturalnya jadi cuma cerita kalau ashia diculik seseorang didepan matanya).

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Melapor kepolisi?" tanya saitama kepada issei yang masih murung disampingnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Jawab isse dengan suara pelan.

Sungguh dirinya sendiri tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ashia diambil didepan matanya oleh reynare (yuma mantan issei) dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia sungguh sangatlah lemah dan tak berguna.

Dia sungguh seorang pecundang.

"Tapi... bukannya ashia itu temanmu?" Tanya saitama lagi tanpa menoleh kearah issei.

"AKU TAHU ITU!"

Bentak issei dengan suara keras yang sedikit mengejutkan saitama yang pintar menyembunyikannya dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi...tapi... aku... aku ini terlalu lemah dan tak berguna..." geram issei dengan kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya sekeras yang dia bisa.

Dia kesal...

Dia kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah...

Dia kesal terhadap dirinya sendiri yang terlalu lemah dan tak bisa melakukan apapun menolong ashia...

Dia kesal-

"Tapi bukan berarti kau menyerah bukan?" ujar saitama dengan datar dan tenangnya.

"He?"

"Kau belum menyerah kan?" tanya saitama sekali lagi yang membuat issei hanya bisa melongo seperti orang bodoh kearah saitama.

"Kalau memang belum, maka kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." ujar saitama untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum beranjak berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan issei seorang diri untuk memikirkan maksud dari perkataannya.

...

Beberapa menit setelah saitama pergi...

...

"Kau belum menyerah kan?"

"Kalau memang belum maka kau tentu sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Perkataan saitama terus mengema dalam kepala dan hati issei yang duduk seorang diri dibangku taman itu. Sejenak terbayang image flashback dirinya yang mengatakan hal yang sama kepada ashia. Dia yang mengatakannya sendiri bukan? Mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjadi teman ashia bukan?

Benar, dia belum boleh menyerah. Dia masih harus menyelamatkan ashia. Tak peduli meskipun dirinya itu lemah atau tak berguna, ia harus menyelamatkannya.

Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi...

Tak peduli meski ia tak bisa melakukan apapun jika pergi kesana...

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu issei beranjak berdiri dengan tekad yang sudah bulat yang terlihat jelas dimatanya itu.

Dia sudah tidak ragu-ragu lagi...

Dia harus menyelamatkan ashia...

...

Sementara itu dengan saitama...

...

"Kurasa aku akan mengambil jalan memutar sebentar..." gumam saitama dengan santai yang berhenti sesaat dipintu keluar taman dan kemudian berbelok menuju kearah lain...

...

Disaat yang sama...

...

"Misi selesai." Gumam monoton seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang yang berdiri diatas sesosok iblis liar besar kelas S yang masih sedikit terbakar api dibeberapa bagian. Sebelum melompat turun darinya dengan tenang.

"...tapi ini masihlah belum cukup." Gumam pemuda itu dengan suara dingin sambil menatap dingin kearah bangkai iblis liar itu.

Ini masih belum cukup...

Dia harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk mengalahkan makhluk gila itu...

Dia harus menjadi lebih kuat sehingga dirinya tak merasa sedikitpun malu saat menyebut dirinya sebagai murid dari orang itu...

Orang yang merupakan pahlawan yang sesungguhnya...

Sang pahlawan terkuat...

...

... ...

#####################

# FRIENDLESS SISTER! #

#####################

... ...

...

End chapter

Ending : Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru by Hiroko Moriguchi

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey cepatlah pulang kerumah

tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa/di malam hari mataku melihat bulan sabit

me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari/kututup mataku dan tak memikirkan yang lain selain kamu.

aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun/aku sedang mood bertemu denganmu, mood menangis, mood romatis.

todokete kono omoi/sampailah perasaanku ini.

datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan/lagipula, aku sangatlah tahu sebagaimana kau berjuang keras.

daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai/aku sangatlah khawatir, orang yang kucintai sangatlah kuat.

watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete/tunjukanlah padaku sedikit kelemahanmu.

hoshi yori saki ni mitsuketeageru/akan kutemukan sebelum bintang menemukannya

massugu kaettekite ne/jadi cepatlah pulang kerumah.

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey, cepatlah pulang kerumah.

...


	4. Chapter 3

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!/satu pukulan

3, 2, 1, kishou/3,2,1 KILL SHOT

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou/Menang dipertarungan, jadi yang terkuat

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai/apa yang kau bilang! Frustration! takkan menghentikanku!

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou/sekali pukul, selesai, menang beruntun.

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!/aku menang! Kemenangan langsung!

power get the power/kekuatan dapatkan kekuatan.

girigiri genkai made/hingga keluar dari batasan.

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa/ pahlawan! Aku tak perlu sanjungan dan pujian kalian.

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau/ pahlawan! Karena itulah aku melawan kejahatan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

abare now Hero/meraunglah pahlawan.

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai/meskipun musuh memenuhi langit aku tak akan mundur.

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare/pahlawan! jika perlu akan kubiarkan semangat tak tergoyahkan ini keluar.

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!/ bertarunglah pahlawan! Pahlawan penyendiri!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!/aku ingin menjadi pahlawan terkuat!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 3 ashia part 1...

... ...

...

Gereja kota kouh yang sudah ditinggalkan...

...

"Arrggghh! Kenapa sih kita harus berjaga!?" gerutu kesal malaikat jatuh miltet saat keluar dari pintu depan gereja ditemani oleh donnasiege dan kalawarmer yang juga diperintahkan untuk berjaga oleh reynare.

"Sudahlah miltet. Ini perintah, jadi mau tak mau kita harus menjalakannya." Ujar kalawarmer dengan tenang. Ini adalah tugas jadi dia harus bertindak layaknya profesionnal.

"Reynare itu hanya terlalu khawatir. Apa yang bisa dilakukan para makhluk rendahan seperti mereka itu kepada kita? Khuhuhu." Ujar donnaisge dengan nada sombong dan meremehkan yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. "Bahkan jika mereka benar-benar datang, mereka hanya menyerahkan nyawa saja padaku ini." tambah donnasiege dengan penuh percaya dirinya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri donnasiege. Kita masih belum tahu kekuatan musuh." Ujar kalawarmer mencoba mengingatkan donnasiege agar tak terlalu percaya diri yang direpon "Cih" oleh donnasiege.

"Ya sudahlah ayo kita berpencar da-(krek)siapa disana!" teriak miltet saat mendengar suara dari semak semak hutan gelap didepan mereka. dan tak perlu disuruh, kalawarmer, dan donnasiege langsung memasuki mode bertempur untuk berjaga-jaga.

"A." Gumam sosok yang keluar dari semak-semak itu dengan polosnya saat mendapati tiga manusia bersayap gagak didepannya.

Seorang pemuda normal, botak dan tak memiliki sense dalam fashion...

Terutama wajahnya itu, wajah yang tampak seperti orang bodoh yang lengkap dengan kepala botaknya...

"Siapa kau?" tanya kalawarmer yang pertama memulai pembicaraan dengan pemuda botak itu memecah lamunan miltet.

"Aku? Aku saitama memangnya kenapa?" tanya balik pemuda botak itu dengan polosnya yang kini diketahui tak lain dan bukan adalah saitama.

'Saitama? Ia tak pernah mendengar nama itu dari azazel sama atau kokabiel sama. Apa dia penguna sacred gear? Bukan, ia tak merasakan sedikitpun aura sacred gear pada pemuda itu. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia biasa dan normal(bahkan mungkin terlihat lemah).'

Batin miltet dengan penasaran. Tapi jika memang dia manusia biasa

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin terkena masalah." Ujar kalawarmer mengingatkan dengan kekuatan hipnotis yang dia maksudkan untuk membuat manusia ini pergi sebelum dia terpaksa membunuhnya.

Karena jujur ia tak begitu suka membunuh orang yang tak ada hubungannya meskipun terpaksa.

Karena itulah pilihan terbaik sek-

"Maaf tapi aku tak bisa." Jawab saitama dengan tenangnya yang mengejutkan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

'Kekuatan hipnotisku tak mempan? Bagaimana mungkin?' batin kalawarmer dengan terkejut

"Mah, sebenarnya sih aku sedang mencari seorang suster bernama ashia yang kudengar ia berada disini. Apa kalian melihatnya?" tanya saitama dengan polos dan sangat tenang seakan tak peduli dengan keberadaan tiga orang bersayap hitam yang ada didepannya itu yang tentu membuat siapapun(yang normal) panik saat ini.

Namun tidak untuk saitama...

"Ashia?" gumam miltet mengulang perkataan saitama tadi.

'Bukankah dia adalah gadis yang tengah di ambil sacred gearnya oleh reynare diruang ritual sekarang ini? apa hubungannya dengan pemuda botak itu?' batin miltet bertanya-tanya.

Apa hubungan orang ini dengan Ashia?

"Mah tak usah banyak dipikir begitu kalawarmer, miltet. Dia hanyalah ikan teri..." Ujar donnasiege sambil memegang topi fendoranya dengan tangan kanannya yang memecah lamunan kalawarmer.

"...Yang mudah untuk dibereskan!(WUSH!)" teriak donnasiege yang tanpa peringatan langsung saja melempar tombak cahayanya kearah saitama yang...

Grep!

Ya, yang dengan mudahnya saitama menangkap tombak itu dengan satu tangan disaat beberapa mili lagi tombak itu akan menembus matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya saitama dengan nada tak senang (Siapa juga yang akan senang kalau tiba-tiba dilempar tombak seperti itu.) kepada ketiga malaikat jatuh didepannya itu yang terbelalak.

Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Itulah pertanyaan yang sama yang terngiang dikepala ketiga malaikat jatuh itu yang masih memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Seorang manusia...

Seorang manusia baru saja menghentikan tombak cahaya...

Seorang manusia yang terlihat lemah itu baru saja menghentikan tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan kearahnya...

Seorang manusia yang terlihat lemah itu baru saja menghentikan tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan kearahnya dengan tangan kosong...

"Hei," panggil saitama dengan raut tak senang yang memecah lamunan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

"S-se-sepertinya kau cukup kuat anak muda."Ujar donnasiege dengan sedikit tergagap yang mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya dengan seringai menyeramkan. Menoleh kekanan dan kiri seakan memberi isyarat kepada kedua rekan yang direspon anggukan.

"Tapi itu belumlah cukup!" teriaknya sambil melebarkan sayap hitamnya dan terbang keudara diikuti miltet dan kalawarmer yang membentuk formasi triangle diudara.

"RASAKAN INI !"

"MATI KAU !"

"MATI !"

Ketiga malaikat jatuh itu meneriakan battle cry mereka masing-masing sambil melemparkan kembali tombak cahaya mereka masing-masing dari tiga arah kearah saitama yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar dan tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

...

Ditempat tak jauh beberapa menit kemudian...

...

'Sudah lama aku tak melihat perkotaan, 3 bulan mungkin?' batin seorang cyborg pirang yang tengah menyusuri jalan kota kouh seorang diri itu. Sudah 3 bulan lebih dirinya tak melihat pemukiman manusia membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia dalam perjalanan pulangnya menuju rumah orang yang sangat dihormatinya...

Atau setidaknya begitulah niatnya sampai seorang pria paruh baya dengan mantel coklat dengan sayap hitam terjatuh dari langit dan membentur dinding jalan didepannya hingga hancur. Seorang pria yang tak sadarkan diri dan babak belur(karena membentur dinding) ada didepannya.

"Malaikat jatuh?" gumam cyborg itu yang mengenali sinyal kehidupan milik pria itu yang bukanlah berasal dari manusia, dan dugaannya diperkuat dengan sepasang sayap hitam dipunggung pria yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Dari arah dia terlempar seperti gereja, dan sepertinya ia terlempar karena sebuah gelombang serangan yang sangat kuat. Atau mungkin pukulan?" gumam cyborg muda itu yang dengan tenang menganalisa malaikat jatuh didepannya itu dengan seksama, sebelum yakin bahwa 80% alasan malaikat jatuh terlempar dari gereja hingga kemari adalah sebuah pukulan saat melihat dari bekas pukulan diperutnya yang masih membekas.

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat kuat yang mampu menerbangkan pria paruh baya ini sejauh ini...

"Mungkinkah..." gumam cyborg muda itu yang merasa tahu siapa yang mampu memukul malaikat jatuh itu hingga sejauh ini.

...

Kembali ke saitama...

...

"M-monster..." gumam miltet dengan ketakutan setelah melihat betapa mudahnya donnasiege dan kalawarmer dikalahkan oleh pemuda botak didepannya itu.

Dan semua terjadi hanya dalam selang beberapa menit saja...

#Flashback ...

"Kali ini dia pasti mati." Gumam miltet yang merasa yakin serangan kombinasi mereka bertiga pasti berhasil membunuh pemuda botak sialan itu. Mereka sudah meningkatkan kekuatan tombak cahaya dan juga kecepatannya ke maksimal dan jelas berbeda dengan yang tadi, jadi tak mungkin manusia botak itu bisa menghindarinya ataupun menangkapnya.

Serangan bersama dan terkuat dari mereka bertiga...

"Sudah selesai?" tanya suara tak asing bagi ketiga malaikat jatuh itu dari balik kepungan asap didepan mereka yang membuat mereka terbelalak saat mendengarnya.

Saitama berdiri disana.

Dia berdiri tanpa sedikitpun luka dan goresan akibat serangan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu.

Dia berdiri tanpa luka dan goresan dan dengan ekspresi khasnya itu yang membuat ketiga malaikat jatuh itu terbelalak.

"Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku." Ujar saitama dengan tenang yang memecah lamunan ketiga malaikat jatuh itu, sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul didepan donnasiege dan kemudian memberikannya sebuah pukulan ringan diperutnya(uppercut).

Sebuah pukulan yang dengan mudah menerbangkan donnasiege ke langit seperti tim rocket.

"Kau beraninya !" geram kalawarmer dengan marah sambil menerjang lurus kearah saitama dengan tombak ditangannya yang dengan mudahnya dihindari oleh saitama yang kemudian menangkap pergelangan tangan kalwarmer dan membantingnya dengan keras ketanah.

Sangat keras hingga menimbulkan lubang yang cukup dalam berbentuk manusia disana.

"Gakk.." itulah suara terakhir yang keluar dari mulut kalawarmer bersamaan dengan darah sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya saitama dengan datarnya sambil melihat kearah satu satunya malaikat jatuh yang masih berdiri yaitu miltet.

#end flashback...

...

Apa-apaan orang ini?

Dia pasti bukan manusia...

Monster! Ya, orang ini pasti monster. Monster yang sangat kuat yang tak mungkin dirinya bisa menang darinya...

Lihat, donnasiege dan kalawarmer dengan mudah dikalahkannya dalam sekejap yang dimana tak mungkin hal seperti itu bisa dilakukan oleh manusia biasa...

Ya, dia pasti monster atau sesuatu yang sejenis itu.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan? Mencoba melawannya dan membalaskan dendam donnasiege dan kalawarmer? Mustahil, mustahil, mustahil. Dia akan dijatuhkan sebelum dia menyadarinya.

Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Belum selesai miltet memikirkan tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia kembali dikejutkan oleh kepala saitama yang kini menoleh kearahnya.

Kepala dengan wajah seperti mayat tanpa ekspresi itu yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan...

"HIII !" teriak panik miltet dan langsung membalikan badannya dengan panik dan mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Namun sebatang kayu menahan kakinya hingga membuatnya terjatuh.

Hei kau..." panggil saitama yang mencoba mendekati miltet dengan menjulurkan tangannya yang berefek dengan mundurnya miltet sejauh yang dia bisa dalam posisi masih diatas tanah.

'Dia ini kenapa? Apa aku semenakutkan itu?' batin saitama dengan heran.

Berjalan perlahan, saitama mendekati miltet yang kini telah tak bisa mundur lagi karena terbentuk tembok dibelakangnya. Tiap langkah yang diambil oleh saitama, dia bisa melihat semakin pucat dan berkeringatnya wajah dari malaikat jatuh gothic loli itu.

Dan itu membuat insting iseng saitama sedikit mengelitiknya.

Tersenyum, saitama tersenyum jahat sambil mengambil satu langkah lagi mendekat kearah malaikat jatuh pirang itu yang membuat perasaan miltet menjadi tidak enak.

Sangat tak enak...

Bagaimana tidak? Senyuman jahat yang terlukis diwajah saitama tentu membuat siapapun merasa tak enak karenanya.

Apa lagi dengan kondisi sekarang...

"A-A-apa yang ingin k-k-kau lakukan padaku manusia?" tanya miltet dengan sedikit tergagap dan ketakutan. Jujur saat ini miltet sangatlah merasa takut. Sangat takut karena dia tahu dia tak punya sedikitpun kesempatan menang dari pemuda didepannya ini.

Jika donnaseige dan kalawarmer saja dikalahkan dengan mudahnya olehnya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menang?

Menang dari pemuda botak tak keren yang mengenakan jersey biru ini...

"..." tak menjawab saitama hanya tersenyum jahat dan mengambil satu langkah maju lainnya kearah miltet dan...

"BOOO !"

"KYAAAAA!"

Teriak saitama saat muncul dengan tiba-tiba didepan malaikat jatuh pirang itu dalam satu langkah yang langsung mengejutkannya dan membuatnya berteriak histeris sebelum akhirnya pingsan dalam posisi tak elegan dengan mulut penuh busa dan wajah memutih karena ketakutan.

Sungguh...apa dia semenakutkan itu?

"Yang benar saja.." gumam saitama dengan tak percaya. "dia benar-benar pingsan..."gumamnya dengan sweatdrop saat melihat kearah malaikat jatuh pirang yang pingsan itu.

"Mungkin aku agak berlebihan ya..." gumam saitama sambil mengaruk pipinya dengan satu jari dengan perasaan tak enak saat melihat bagaimana wajah pingsan miltet yang ada didepannya itu.

Pingsan dengan wajah pucat, mata terguling kebelakang, dan mulut berbusa yang dimana itu tidaklah elegan atau bagus sama sekali...

Apa lagi untuk seorang gadis...

"Yah sudahlah, tadinya aku cuma mau tanya "apa dia melihat ashia?", tapi karena dia sudah pingsan duluan ya sudahlah." Gumam saitama seorang diri sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Dia kembali ke titik awal...

'Kurasa langsung kucari dalam gereja saja kali ya...' batin saitama sambil berjalan santai mendekati pintu gereja.

...

Sementara itu dengan issei...

...

Plaaakk!

Suara tamparan diwajah seseorang mengema diruang klub penelitian hal gaib yang menjadi sunyi karena. Ya, semua menjadi sunyi semenjak rias menampar issei karena permintaan bodohnya tadi. sebuah permintaan yang membuat rias menjadi naik darah.

"Apa kau mengerti yang barusan kau katakan itu?" Tanya rias dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya, aku tak masalah, jika dengan itu aku bisa pergi menyelamatkan ashia." ujar issei dengan wajah serius matanya menunjukan ketidak raguan sedikitpun dalam hatinya yang membuat gadis bangsawan dunia bawah ini hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Haa... kau ini ya." Desah rias sambil memijat kepalanya dengan lelah. Tak hanya masih harus memikirkan cara untuk bisa lepas dari pertunangannya dengan si phenex sialan itu, sekarang masalahnya bertambah dengan issei yang ngotot ingin pergi menolong temannya ashia yang diculik malaikat jatuh.

"Issei, kau takkan punya kesempatan meskipun kau pergi kesana seorang diri. kau akan dibunuh dengan mudah oleh mereka tahu." Ujar rias dengan harapan mampu mengubah pikiran pionnya yang satu ini.

"Aku tak peduli akan itu. Ashia adalah temanku yang berharga, dan aku harus menyelamatkannya apapun yang terjadi!" ujar issei yang tak berubah pendiriannya sedikitpun meski sudah dibilang seperti itu oleh rias.

Ya, ashia adalah temannya, teman yang berharga. Dan karena itu dia harus menyelamatkannya. Dia takkan bimbang lagi, saitama-san telah membantunya melihat semuanya dengan jelas dan itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dia harus menyelamatkan ashia...

Melihat keseriusan pionnya ini rias hanya bisa memijat kepalanya kembali.

"Haaa...Kau ini..." Desah rias menghela nafas panjang sebelum berhenti sejenak melihat kearah mata issei yang tampaknya takkan tergoyahkan bagaimanapun. "Baiklah,Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Ujar rias sambil mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan berbalik membelakangi issei.

"He?"

"Akeno, persiapkan lingkaran teleportnya. Kita akan mengunjungi para malaikat jatuh itu malam ini." ujar rias dengan tenangnya memberi perintah pada queennya yang berdiri dekat pintu sejak tadi.

"Hai, buchou." Jawab akeno dengan tenang sebelum bergerak menuju lingkaran sihir yang tergambar diatas lantai.

"Buchou, mungkinkah..." gumam issei yang masih sedikit tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya itu.

"Sudah kubilangkan, kau akan mati bila kesana seorang diri kan?" ujar rias yang membuat tanda tanya untuk issei. "Tapi aku tak pernah bilang aku atau yang lainnya takkan ikut denganmu bukan." Sambung rias dengan tenang sambil membelakangi issei.

" Lagipula Aku tak bisa membiarkan anggota keluargaku mati sia-sia." Tambahnya yang membuat issei terbelalak karena terkejut.

Melihat ke anggota ORC yang lain yang seakan mengerti dan memberi senyum yang sama(kecuali koneko yang hanya mengangguk kecil) memberi jawaban kepada issei.

"Semuanya..." gumam issei yang seakan ingin menangis saat mengetahui mereka mau membantunya sejauh itu.

...

Back to saitama...

...

BUAAAKKK!

Tanpa banyak bicara saitama langsung saja memukul seorang pria berambut putih yang menerjangnya itu kearah tembok hingga hancur(temboknya)...

Jujur saitama sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia tiba-tiba memukulnya...

...(==)...

Ingin tahu bagaimana bisa jadi seperti ini?

Beginilah ceritanya...

Disaat saitama masuk kebagian dalam gereja. Dia disambut oleh pria berambut putih itu dengan tawa maniak seorang hentai yang sepertinya sudah menunggu untuk menyambutnya. Namun tawanya itu tak bertahan lama sebelum akhirnya berganti kecewa saat sadar saitama bukanlah orang yang dia tunggu.

Sama sekali bukan orang yang dia tunggu.

Dia bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu dengan pemuda botak jadul seperti saitama ini...

Dan tentu karena itu dia menjadi kesal sangat kesal.

Bergumam tak jelas pria berambut putih itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan pedang cahaya putih kebiruan(star wars?) dari jaketnya, sebelum akhirnya tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung menerjang lurus kearah saitama dengan wajah sadis, maniac, atau sejenisnya sambil meneriakan "mati" kearahnya...

Seperti layaknya tokoh-tokoh jahat, hentai dan sadis didalam film-film...

Terjangan seorang tokoh jahat dan mesum yang dimana tentu direspon seperti biasanya oleh saitama.

BUAAKKK!

Ya, Dia meresponnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang langsung dengan mudahnya memukul mundur pria mesum itu hingga membentur dinding dan menghancurkannya...

Dalam pikirannya saitama hanya memikirkan satu hal.

 _" dia baru saja memukul seorang hentai."_

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya.

Shhh...

Dengan asap dikepalan tangannya yang masih segar saitama menurunkan kepalan tangannya, dan kemudian ia menoleh kearah pria aneh itu yang kini tergeletak dilantai.

Berjalan perlahan, saitama berjalan perlahan mendekati pria aneh itu dan kemudian mengangkatnya(dengan mengengam kerah bajunya) dengan satu tangan hingga dia sejajar dengannya.

"Hei, hentai apa kau tahu dimana sister bernama ashia itu berada?" tanya saitama langsung kearah wajah pemuda berambut putih mesum itu tanpa banyak basa-basi.

"Hoooooi." Panggil saitama sekali lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan badan pria berambut putih itu diudara.

"Ugh..." gumam pria aneh berambut putih itu mulai tersadar saat merasakan lehernya seperti tercekik.

"Ho, kau sudah sadar? Kalau begitu cepat beritahu aku."

"Kau... siap(PLAAKK!)" gumam pria berambut putih mesum itu yang sepertinya masih setengah sadar yang tak selesai karena saitama beri tamparan ringan dengan tujuan untuk memberi sedikit kejutan kepada pria berambut putih itu agar sadar sepenuhnya.

Yang dimana berdampak sebaliknya...

"...Serius?"

Gumam saitama dengan rasa tak percaya saat melihat pria berambut putih malah jadi tak sadar kembali karena tamparannya.

Tamparan yang dia usahakan selembut mungkin...

...

...

...

"Bagaimana ini..." gumam saitama dengan sweatdrop.

...

Beberapa menit kemudian...

...

"Ugh..."

Perlahan kesadaran pria berambut putih itu mulai kembali. kesadaran yang mulai kembali yang juga menyadari bahwa dirinya tak bebas lagi.

Dia diikat seseorang.

Dia diikat seseorang mengunakan tambang.

Ho? Sudah sadar ya?" gumam saitama yang duduk diatasnya dengan santai sambil meminum kaleng kopi yang sudah dibawa dikantung jaketnya sejak tadi.

"Kau..." geram exorcist berambut putih itu dengan kesal saat mengenali orang yang ada didepannya ini.

Orang yang mengalahkannya dalam sekejap tadi.

Meskipun dia tak begitu ingat karena itu terjadi terlalu cepat. Tapi dia sadar akan satu hal...orang ini dia kuat.

Sangat kuat.

Dirinya yang merupakan exorcist liar yang telah diusir pihak gereja karena melewati batas. Dia yang bernama freed sellzan sadar akan hal itu.

Orang didepannya ini kuat.

Sangat kuat.

Apa dia benar-benar manusia?' batin freed dengan tatapan tak percaya bahwa saitama yang ada didepannya itu adalah manusia.

Dia Terlalu kuat...

Dia sangat terlalu kuat...

"Hei, aku bertanya disini?" panggil saitama sekali lagi.

"Ah, maksudmu sister-chan ya? A-ano dia mungkin sedang ada diruangan bawah tanah sekarang dengan reynare dan exorcist lainnya." Jawab freed dengan jujur dan sedikit gugup karena tak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang didepannya ini.

Dia terlalu kuat untuk dirinya yang sekarang. Dan Freed menyadari itu, bahwa tak mungkin dia menang dalam kondisinya saat ini dari orang botak, tak jelas dan terlihat bodoh yang ada didepannya ini.

Setidaknya untuk sekarang...

"Ruang bawah tanah..." gumam saitama yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya itu.

"I-IY –iya, dibawah altar disana ada jalan rahasia dan dengan mengikutinya kau akan segera sampai disana." Jelas freed dengan gugup karena sungguh dia tak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran orang yang ada didepannya ini.

"Begitu ya? Terima kasih untuk infonya ya." Ujar saitama dengan santai sebelum berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berjalan dengan santai kearah altar yang ditunjuk tadi dan melemparnya dengan mudah kepojok ruangan dengan satu tangan.

"Ho, sungguhan ada." Gumamnya saat menemukan jalan rahasia yang dimaksud freed tadi.

#end flashback...

"Yosh, ayo kita lihat ashia ada disini atau tidak." Gumam saitama dengan tenangnya sambil mendorong kedua daun pintu itu dengan perlahan dan membiarkan cahaya dari dalam ruangan itu menerangi kedua matanya.

...

... ...

###############

# ASHIA PART 1 #

###############

... ...

...

End chapter

Ending : Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru by Hiroko Moriguchi

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey cepatlah pulang kerumah

tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa/di malam hari mataku melihat bulan sabit

me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari/kututup mataku dan tak memikirkan yang lain selain kamu.

aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun/aku sedang mood bertemu denganmu, sedangmood menangis, sedang mood romatis.

todokete kono omoi/sampailah perasaanku ini.

datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan/lagipula, aku sangatlah tahu sebagaimana kau berjuang keras.

daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai/aku sangatlah khawatir, orang yang kucintai sangatlah kuat.

watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete/tunjukanlah padaku sedikit kelemahanmu.

hoshi yori saki ni mitsuketeageru/akan kutemukan sebelum bintang menemukannya

massugu kaettekite ne/jadi cepatlah pulang kerumah.

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey, cepatlah pulang kerumah.

... ...

...

AN :

Selesai update rewritenya, ngantuk dan see ya...

Btw dont forget to review...

See you next time...


	5. AN

AN: sekedar pengumuman. ane menulis ulang nih story dengan story line yang sedikit berbeda setelah sedikit bersusah payah mencoba memikirkan cara untuk mengabungkan 2 storyline(DXD dan OPM) dan setelah ane coba jadi deh. nah silahkan aja baca strongest hero highschool dxd yang merupakan penulisan ulang dari fict yang ini dan tolong beri saran bagusan yang mana storylinenya.

dan jika ada masukan chara atau ide silahkan kok ane terima masukan.

ah jangan lupa pol buat menentukan fict mana yang harus diutamakan. TRUE HERO atau STRONGEST HERO?


	6. Chapter 4

Opening jam project - THE HERO! ~Ikareru Kobushi ni Hi wo Tsukero

One Punch!/satu pukulan

3, 2, 1, kishou/3,2,1 KILL SHOT

senjou hisshou shijou saikyou/Menang dipertarungan, jadi yang terkuat

nan datten da! frustration! ore wa tomaranai/apa yang kau bilang! Frustration! Aku takkan berhenti

one punch kanryou rensenrenshou/satu pukulan, selesai, menang beruntun.

ore wa katsu! sugu ni katsu!/aku menang! Kemenangan langsung!

power get the power/kekuatan dapatkan kekuatan

girigiri genkai made/hingga keluar dari batasan

Hero! ore o tataeru koe ya kassai nante hoshiku wa nai sa/ pahlawan! Aku tak perlu sanjungan dan pujian kalian.

Hero! dakara hitoshirezu aku to tatakau/ pahlawan! Karena itulah aku melawan kejahatan secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

abare now Hero/meraunglah pahlawan.

sora ooi oshiyoseru teki ore wa se o muki wa shinai/meskipun musuh memenuhi langit aku tak akan mundur.

hero naraba yuruginaki kakugo shitatare/pahlawan! jika perlu akan kubiarkan semangat tak tergoyahkan ini keluar.

tatakau Hero! kodoku na Hero!/ bertarunglah pahlawan! Meski sendirian pahlawan!

I wanna be a saikyou Hero!/aku ingin menjadi pahlawan terkuat!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 4 ashia part 2(end)...

... ...

...

...

Ruang altar...

...

Sedikit lagi...

Ya, tinggal sedikit lagi.

Tinggal sedikit lagi dia akan mendapatkannya. Mendapatkan kekuatan yang mampu mengangkat dirinya dari statusnya yang sekarang menjadi seorang elit. Mengangkat dirinya sang malaikat jatuh reynare ini yang selalu diremehkan.

Dengan ini akhirnya dia akan lepas dari semua itu. Lepas dari semua hinaan dan cacian karena tak memiliki kekuatan.

Dengan ini ditangannya dia aka-

"Ah, asia ketemu." ujar seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk dari pintu utama ruang altar sambil menunjuk kearah asia. Seorang pemuda yang botak dengan ekspresi bosan yang khas dan tak keren yang sudah tak asing lagi.

"Siapa kau?" tanya reynare yang tak mengenali sama sekali pemuda botak yang ada dipintu masuk itu.

Pemuda yang tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Ternyata memang benar ada diruangan ini. Syukurlah." Ujar pemuda botak itu yang saat ini tengah berjalan dengan sangat santai melewati segerombolan stray exorcist yang mengancungkan senjata mereka masing-masing kearahnya.

Yang dimana dia tak dipeduli akan mereka sama sekali...

'Ck, serangga penganggu.' Ketus reynare dalam batinnya dengan kesal. "Apa yang kalian tunggu cepat habisi penyusup itu!" teriaknya kepada puluhan stray exorcist yang merupakan bawahannya itu dengan keras sebelum mengembalikan perhatiannya keritual.

Keritual yang akan menjadi batu loncatannya itu...

"He?"

Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut pemuda botak itu saat segerombolan exorcist liar dibawah perintah malaikat jatuh reynare menerjang kearahnya.

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut pemuda dengan ekspresi datar tanpa rambut itu...

Sementara reynare? Dia sudah kembali keritual terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Ritual yang tak boleh ada gangguan dari pihak manapun. Karena hanya dengan mengunakan ritual inilah dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang selama ini dia inginkan. Kekuatan yang bisa membawanya kepuncak dan kejayaan.

Kekua-

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

BUAK!

Suara gema pukulan yang beruntun kembali menghentikan kegiatan reynare lagi. Sungguh apa mereka tak bisa menyelesaikan masalah satu orang penyusup itu tanpa keributan?

"Kalian ini..." geram reynare dengan kesal sambil menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan bermaksud menegur para bawahannya yang tak kompeten itu dengan keras.

Dengan sangat keras.

Atau setidaknya begitulah niat awalnya...

"He?

Apa yang terjadi?" gumam reynare dengan rasa tak percaya saat melihat kebelakang.

Semua stray exorcist yang merupakan bawahannya sudah dikalahkan.

Semua sudah dikalahkan.

Semuanya.

Semuanya sudah dikalahkan dan saat ini tak sadarkan diri dengan berbagai kondisi. Ada yang tergeletak dilantai, ada yang membentur dinding atau pilar dan ada juga yang setengah badannya tertanam ke atap atau juga dinding.

Semua dari mereka sudah dikalahkan.

Dikalahkan dalam sekejap oleh pemuda botak tanpa ekspresi yang berdiri didepannya itu yang saat ini tengah menguap ngantuk.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda botak itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah saitama sang hero hobi yang sudah menjadi terlalu kuat yang baru saja membabat habis seluruh bawahan dari reynare itu dalam sekejapan mata.

Semuanya...

"GRRRRHHH...KAUUUU!" teriak reynare dipenuhi amarah.

SRIINGG!

Membuat tombak cahaya ungu berukuran besar dengan kedua tangannya. Reynare yang tanpa banyak buang waktu dan basa-basi lagi. Dia langsung melemparkan tombak itu kearah saitama yang berdiri diam saja didepannya.

Saitama yang hanya berdiri diam saja dan...

BLARR!

Ya, dia menghancurkannya. Dalam sekejap saitama menghancurkannya hanya dengan mengayunkan tangan kirinya...

Dalam satu ayunan tangan kosong.

Satu ayunan tangan yang menimbulkan angin kuat yang berhembus keseluruh ruangan seakan dia mengipaskan kipas raja kerbau dari film sun go kong.

"Sudah selesai? Aku sedang terburu-buru disini." Tanya saitama dengan tatapan datar dan tenang kearah reynare.

Tatapan yang benar-benar kosong dan datar yang seakan tak ada emosi satupun disana selain kebosanan yang seperti neraka saja.

Seakan dia tak ingin berada disini saja...

Seakan dia merasa sangat bosan berada disini...

Mah, Jika bisa dia boleh jujur. Sebenarnya saitama hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pulang kerumah. Membawa kembali asia kepada issei dan pulang kerumah dan tidur.

Hanya itu saja.

Tak ada yang lainnya lagi.

Dan kalau bisa dia ingin menghindari pertarungan yang sia-sia. Mereka tak tampak seperti orang yang benar-benar jahat ataupun seekor monster jahat. Jadi kalau bisa dia ingin menyelesaikan ini secepat mungkin tanpa pertarungan dan pulang.

(AU: mustahil == dia sudah menghajar K.O 3 malaikat jatuh dan lebih dari 20 orang exorcist(freed termasuk) jadi itu sudah mustahil)

Tapi sepertinya wanita berambut hitam didepannya itu tak sependapat dengannya...

"Kau..." geram reynare yang semakin kesal karena merasa diremehkan oleh manusia rendahan yang ada didepannnya ini. Membuat satu lagi tombak cahaya sedang yang digengam erat ditangan kanannya dia menatap penuh kemarahhan kearah saitama.

Tak bisa dimaafkan...

Manusia rendah botak biadab seperti dia sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan...

Bats!

Mengibaskan kedua sayap hitamnya dengan lebar. Reynare lepas landas dengan kecepatan tinggi dari tempatnya berdiri kearah saitama. Dia lepas landas dengan dipenuhi nafsu membunuh dan tombak ditangannya.

"JANGAN BESAR KEPALA KAU MANUSIA RENDAH!"

Teriaknya dengan dipenuhi amarah dan kebencian yang sangat sambil menerjang lurus kearah saitama. Menerjang lurus dan bemaksud memotong kepala manusia botak rendahan yang ada didepannya dengan tombak yang ada ditangannya sebagai pelajaran.

Pelajaran untuk tidak meremehkannya lagi...

Pelajaran yang akan berbayar nyawa dari pemuda botak itu...

Atau setidaknya begitulah awalnya...

Deg!

Begitulah niatan awal reynare sampai sebuah perasaan menekan yang kuat membuatnya berhenti dari apa yang dia coba lakukan dan langsung mengambil langkah(atau mungkin terbang kali - -) mundur sejauh mungkin.

Mundur sejauh mungkin dari pemuda botak dan datar bernama saitama.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?"

Tanya saitama dengan polos kepada reynare yang tiba-tiba mundur itu yang tak pernah dijawab reynare.

Yang tak pernah dijawab oleh reynare yang saat ini dirinya tengah disibukan oleh seluruh teriakan mengila dari instingnya yang tak pernah berhenti meneriakan dengan sangat keras "bahaya" kepada dirinya.

Bahaya yang berasal dari pemuda botak dengan jersey biru yang ada didepannya ini...

Dia berbahaya.

Menjauh darinya.

Jangan melawannya.

Kau bisa terbunuh.

Itulah semua terus menerus diteriakan instingnya pada reynare saat mencoba melawan pemuda itu...

Bahaya yang terus diteriakan dan berasal dari pemuda botak bernama saitama itu...

"Ouy."

Panggil saitama sekali lagi yang heran dengan tingkah lawannya itu yang entah kenapa menjadi pucat dan berkeringat banyak.

Sangat banyak.

'Orang ini berbahaya. Aku bisa merasakannya. Dia sangat berbahaya.' Batin reynare yang tanpa sadar terus melangkah mundur hingga menyentuh dinding dibelakangnya.

Mundur karena rasa takut...

Rasa takut yang tak bisa dia jelaskan...

Rasa takut yang datang dari pemuda botak dengan jersey biru didepannya itu.

Siapa sebenarnya orang didepannya ini?

Kenapa instingnya berteriak ketakutan seperti ini karena orang ini?

Bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini?

Bukankah kalawarmer dan kawan-kawannya berjaga diluar?

Lalu bagaimana dia bisa masuk sampai kesini?

Mungkinkah...

"Ouy, Itu bukanlah tindakan yang baik tahu. Mengabaikan orang yang mengajakmu bicara." Ujar saitama yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergerak dan berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

Berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati sang malaikat jatuh wanita reynare...

"Sial." Ketus reynare dengan kesal saat melihat saitama mulai mendekatinya.

Melihat sumber dari bahaya yang diteriakan instingnya itu mendekat...

Bats.

Melebarkan sayapnya kembali reynare terbang kembali kealtar tempat asia berada dan melepaskan semua rantai yang mengikatnya disana.

Kenapa?

Karena dia tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Dia tak bisa menang dari pemuda botak sialan itu dan hanya tersisa satu pilihan untuknya.

"Jangan pikir kau sudah menang manusia!" teriak reynare sambil membopong asia yang tak sadarkan diri itu keatas pundaknya.

Ya, hanya ada satu pilihan yang tersisa untuknya sekarang dan itu adalah mundur.

Mundur dan mencoba lagi lain waktu dengan persiapan yang lebih matang. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia tak mungkin bisa menang darinya. Tak mungkin instingnya berteriak seperti itu dan itu biasanya benar.

Dia tak mungkin menang.

Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin.

Tak mungkin.

Dia tak mungkin bisa menang.

Menang dari pemuda botak yang kemungkinan besar telah mengalahkan rekan-rekan malaikat jatuhnya yang ada diatas.

Menang dari pemuda botak yang telah mengalahkan seluruh exorcist liar bawahannya dalam sekejap.

Dia tak punya kesempatan sedikitpun.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini...

Dengan pikiran seperti itu malaikat jatuh reynare mengunakan tombak cahaya yang ada ditangannya untuk membuat lubang diatap ruangan dan melebarkan sayapnya untuk terbang melayang diudara.

"Kau menang untuk saat ini manusia. tapi jangan pikir ini sudah berakhir." Teriak reynare dengan logat layaknya tokoh2 jahat dalam komik sebelum akhirnya terbang dengan kecepatan penuh keluar ruangan altar itu melalui lubang udara tadi.

Terbang melarikan diri...

Terbang melarikan diri bersama asia...

Terbang melarikan diri bersama asia dan meninggalkan saitama seorang diri...

"Dia pergi..." gumam saitama seorang diri sambil melihat kearah lubang diatap itu dengan datarnya.

Dan mengingat logat dan akting wanita bersayap hitam tadi, hanya satu yang terlintas dikepala saitama waktu itu...

"Dia berbakat menjadi pemeran orang jahat."

...

Sementara itu dengan reynare...

...

Sial...

Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang selama dia inginkan itu tapi gara-gara manusia botak sialan itu.

Gara-gara dia semuanya menjadi gagal.

Menjadi tertunda.

Tapi setidaknya dia masih memiliki asia ditangannya sekarang ini dan hanya perlu mencari tempat ritual yang lebih tenang dan tersembunyi untuk mereka.

Secepat mungkin.

Selagi orang itu terjebak diruangan tadi.

Dia harus segera mencari tempat ritual yang baru.

Secepatnya...

"Yosh cukup sampai disini."

Buaakk!

Itulah yang terakhir didengar oleh reynare yang hampir mencapai pintu keluar itu sebelum sebuah chop ringan dibagian belakang lehernya langsung membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

Sebuah pukulan chop ringan yang berasal dari pemuda botak dengan ekspresi datar yang kini berdiri didepannya dan asia yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Kurasa dengan ini masalah selesai." Gumam pemuda botak itu yang tak lain dan bukan adalah saitama yang entah bagaimana sudah berada didepan pintu keluar dengan ekspresi datar khas diwajahnya.

Ekspresi datar dan bosan...

...

Beberapa saat kemudian di area luar gereja...

...

Sringg...

Lingkaran sihir merah bersinar ditanah dipepohonan tak jauh dari gereja. Lingkaran sihir merah dengan simbol tak asing lagi yang memunculkan 5 orang disana.

5 orang yang tak asing...

"Issei, kiba, koneko sekedar memastikan. Apa kalian ingat rencananya?" tanya satu dari kelima orang tersebut. Satu dengan rambut merah dan tubuh sempurna untuk seorang gadis yang tak lain dan bukan adalah rias gremory.

"Hai/tentu, buchou." Jawab mereka berdua secara serentak.

"Bagus, kalau begitu ayo kita beri tamu tak diundang kita sebuah kejutan." Ujar rias sebelum memerintahkan para pelayan setianya kiba, koneko dan issei itu untuk bergerak sesuai rencana yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya.

...

Sementara itu didalam gereja...

...

"Yup. Selesai." Gumam saitama dengan puas setelah selesai mengikat semua malaikat jatuh yang telah K.O olehnya itu dengan tali tambang yang dia temukan digudang.

Mah, meskipun ada satu yang terbang terlalu jauh karena pukulannya. Tapi setidaknya dia berhasil menangkap 3 dari 4 malaikat jatuh itu. Dan itu belum termasuk segerombolan exorcist liar yang tak sadarkan diri diruang altar.

Dan sekarang satu pertanyaan ada dikepalanya ini...

Kemana dia harus menyerahkan ketiga orang ini?

Kantor polisi terdekat? Mustahil. Dia ragu mereka akan percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Lalu Kemana?

Dia tak punya ide lain sama sekali.

Habisnya selama ini dia langsung menghancurkan monster yang dilawannya, Jadi tak pernah sekalipun dia berurusan dengan masalah seperti ini. Dan itu membuatnya tak punya sedikitpun ide tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

...

...

...

'Seharusnya aku lebih mendengarkan genos dan kuon saat mereka menjelaskan tentang tindakan yang harus dilakukan disaat seperti ini...' gumam saitama dalam batinnya sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dengan sweatdrop disana.

Mencoba memikirkan solusi terbaik yang bisa dia lakukan. Lamunan saitama dikejutkan oleh sebuah benda tajam yang melesat/diayunkan kearahnya dengan sangat cepat.

Benda tajam berwujud katana panjang...

Grep!

"Kali ini apa?" tanya saitama dengan kesal sambil menangkap sebilah pedang katana yang tajam yang diayunkan kearah kepalanya itu dengan dua jari.

Sebuah pedang katana yang diayunkan seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan pakaian ala ksatria biru tua lengkap dengan pelindungnya. Seorang gadis yang rasanya tak asing dan sepertinya dia kenal...tapi dimana?

Jump.

Melompat mundur gadis itu mengambil jarak beberapa meter dari saitama dengan posisi pedang terancung kearahnya.

Terancung dan siaga terhadap segala gerakan saitama...

"Sepertinya dugaanku memang benar. Saitama kau memang bukan manusia biasa." ujar gadis itu dengan suara monotone dan datar yang terdengar tak asing lagi.

...

...

"Ah! ketua kelas." Gumam saitama sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ketelapak tangan yang satunya dan memasang wajah "oh" saat mengingat siapa gadis yang ada didepannya itu.

Meski bukan dalam artian bagus...

Nonaka yuki, ketua kelas 3-c yang merupakan kelas tempat dimana dia berada. Seorang gadis baik dan teladan yang selalu menjadi panutan kelas. Dan alasan saitama mengenalnya karena dirinya yang sering berakhir dengan teguran dari guru yang selalu disampaikan melalui gadis ini.

Teguran akan kebiasaan tidur dikelas.

Teguran akan bolos pelajaran.

Teguran akan melamun saat jam pelajaran.

Dan banyak lagi teguran yang diterima saitama melalui nonaka yuki yang akhirnya membuat dirinya mau tak mau jadi mengingat wajah gadis ini.

Mah, tapi ada urusan apa dia berada disini, dan pakaian itu? pengemar cosplay yang lainnya ya? Hm... dia tak menyangka ketua kelas memiliki hobi seperti itu.

"Jawab aku Saitama!?" Teriak nonaka yuki sekali lagi yang membuyarkan lamunan saitama.

"He?"

"Jawab aku. Kau itu sebenarnya apa?" tanya nonaka yuki dengan nada serius dan tak bermain-main yang direspon wajah bingung oleh saitama.

"Aku, aku saitama. Apa kau lupa denganku ketua kelas?" tanya balik saitama dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku. Katakan kau itu dari fraksi mana dan apa tujuanmu?" tanya nonaka sekali lagi dengan lebih mengancam yang tak terlalu ditanggapi saitama(untuk bagian ancamannya==) yang malah.

"Fraksi? Tujuan?" tanya balik saitama dengan kebingungan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Fraksi? Tujuan? Dia tak punya hal-hal semacam itu.

Dia hanyalah seorang pemuda SMA yang menjadi hero karena hobi.

Tak ada hal lain.

...

...

...

Mungkin dia harus memberi tahunya soal itu.

"Ini aku loh. Saitama. Saitama, orang yang menjadi hero karena hobi yang sudah berkali-kali mengalahkan penjahat dan monster." ujar saitama sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah dirinya sendiri mencoba menjelaskan dengan harapan ketua kelasnya itu mengenalinya.

Dia seharusnya tahu tentang dirinya bukan?

Dirinya yang sudah mengalahkan ratusan penjahat dan monster...

Dirinya yang merupakan hero karena hobi yang terkenal itu...

Seharusnya dia sudah tahu.

...seharusnya.

"Aku tak pernah mendengarnya." Jawab yuki dengan monotone dan tanpa emosi.

Deng!

Yang langsung membuat saitama shock.

Shock dan membuatnya serasa ditimpa batu besar. Jawaban dari ketua kelas itu sungguh sangat membuatnya shock.

Kau...bohong kan?" tanya saitama mencoba memastikan.

Sungguh?

Masa dia tak mengenalinya?

Dirinya yang merupakan hero karena hobi yang sudah banyak mengalahkan ratusan monster dan kelompok penjahat.

Bohong kan? Dia pasti berbohong.

"Aku serius." Jawab yuki tanpa ragu dan serius dan tak menunjukan sedikitpun tanda kalau dia berbohong sama sekali yang semakin membuat saitama shock dan pucat karenanya.

Sungguh?

...

...

"...Be...begitu ya...he..hehe" gumam pelan saitama dengan wajah pucat dan shock.

Sangking shocknya dia sampai tertawa tak jelas dan dipenuhi aura suram...

Sangat suram.

Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya yang sudah menghancurkan banyak monster berbahaya dan mengancam dan juga organisasi jahat yang tak terhitung jumlahnya dalam 3 tahun debutnya sebagai hero. Dan ketua kelas tak tahu sama sekali tentang dirinya?!

Haaa...

Sungguh membuatnya kehilangan semangat ==

Saking kehilangan semangatnya saitama sampai tak menyadari sama sekali gerombolan 5 orang yang masuk keruang tempatnya berada dan menghampirinya.

Gerombolan 5 orang yang tak asing lagi...

"Saitama-san?" panggil salah satu dari ke 5 orang tadi yang tak lain dan bukan adalah junior saitama, hyoudo issei dengan terkejut.

Sama dengan ke 4 orang lainnya yang tak menyangka sama sekali akan ini...

Apa yang dilakukan saitama disini?

Saitama yang merupakan murid dengan kepala paling berkilau diakademi...

Apa yang dia lakukannya disini?

Dimarkas para malaikat jatuh yang telah menculik asia ini.

Beberapa sesaat yang lalu, disaat koneko merasakan kejanggalan digereja. Rias memutuskan untuk mengubah rencana dan segera menyerbu masuk secara bersamaan kedalam gereja untuk mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi.

Dan apa yang mereka temukan sungguh membuat mereka terkejut.

Saitama ada disana.

Dia ada disana bersama dengan 3 malaikat jatuh yang sudah terikat dan K.O.

Dia berada disana dengan 3 malaikat jatuh yang telah K.O dan seorang gadis dengan pedang terancung kearahnya. Seorang gadis berambut biru yang cantik yang...

Tunggu dulu.

'BUKANKAH ITU NONAKA YUKI DARI KELAS 3!? APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA DISINI BERSAMA SAITAMA?!' Teriak issei dalam batinnya dengan terkejut saat mengenali gadis berambut biru itu dengan seksama.

Gadis berambut biru yang tak lain dan bukan adalah nonaka yuki. Salah satu siswi teladan dan tercantik diakademi kuoh yang disejajarkan dengan rias senpai dan akeno senpai. Cantik, pintar(meski tak sepintar ketua osis sona shitori), teladan dan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas yang membuatnya menjadi terkenal dikalangan siswa.

Tapi... apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini bersama saitama?

Kenapa mereka ada disini?

"Jawab aku saitama!" Teriak nonaka yuki yang memecah kesunyian dan semua pertanyaan yang ada dan membuat seluruh perhatian menuju kearahnya. Kau itu sebenarnya apa?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan lebih menekan dari sebelumnya yang sayang tak terdengar sama sekali oleh saitama yang sedang tertutup suram saat ini.

Sangat suram.

...

...

...

"... Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri untuk sekarang? Entah kenapa aku jadi kehilangan mood saat ini jadi daa." Ujar saitama dengan suram dan monoton sambil berjalan seorang diri melalui gerombolan rias dan kawan-kawan dengan tangan melambai lemah dia pergi.

Dia pergi berjalan dengan sangat lesu dan lemah dengan diselimuti aura suram yang sangat...

Sangking suramnya sampai tak ada yang berani menegur atau mendekatinya saat itu.

...

...

...

"Dia pergi." Ujar akeno senpai memecah kesunyian aneh yang menyelimuti mereka.

Kesunyian aneh yang menyelimuti mereka setelah melihat saitama yang dengan suram pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan apapun dan pergi...

Dia pergi...

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi disini?

"Yare, yare. Sepertinya aku terlambat ya?" ujar seorang pria dijendela yang muncul entah darimana yang mengejutkan rias dan yang lainnya.

Seorang pria dengan topi kupluk, kacamata google, celana tanktop ¾ hijau dan baju putih dengan lengan bagian pundak atas terpotong sedikit agar terlihat tren. Seorang pria santai dan sepertinya tidak suka repot yang sedang duduk dengan tenangnya disalah satu jendela dekat tempat mereka berada.

Pria yang tak lain...

"Hero S class, All transfer man ,nagara. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya nonaka yuki dengan nada serius dengan pedang yang kini diarahkankan kepada pria itu.

Kepada pria yang duduk dengan santainya dijendela itu...

"Ho ho lihat apa yang dapatkan disini?" menghilang pria yang disebut nagara itu menghilang dari jendela dalam sekejap. "Bukankah ini murid no. 1 dari God of War jin kah?" tanya pria itu yang kini muncul dibelakang yuki senpai dalam sekejap yang membuat rias dkk terbelalak.

Bagaimana?

Bagaimana caranya dia bergerak secepat itu?

"Teleporter ya?" gumam buchou yang menarik perhatian issei saat mendengar kalimat itu.

'Teleporter? Seperti yang ada dinovel dan film-film itu? jadi benar-benar ada ya? Mah, seharusnya aku tak terkejut lagi. Jika iblis dan malaikat itu ada jadi seharusnya aku tak terkejut lagi.' Gumam issei dalam batinnya yang sedikit terkejut.

Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat seorang teleporter asli...

Seorang teleporter yang sesungguhnya...

Mah, dia memang sudah pernah melihat lingkaran sihir teleport tapi itu sangat berbeda jauh jika dibandingkan dengan teleporter yang sesungguhnya.

Levelnya terlalu berbeda...

Dan Hero?

Mungkinkah... orang ini... pria ini adalah seorang hero? Hero dari Hero Association? Hero association yang merupakan organisasi untuk menangulangi bencana yang diluar kemampuan manusia yang dibicarakan buchounya itu?

Dan terlebih S class?

Sulit dipercaya...

"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku kisuke nagara." Tanya nonaka yuki sekali lagi.

"Yare yare... tak sabaran dan kaku seperti biasanya ya?" gumam nagara sambil mengaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tertutup kupluk itu dengan santainya. "Mah, tak masalah. Akan ku jelaskan alasanku ada disini." Ujar nagara sambil memandang kearah ke 3 malaikat jatuh yang tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Simplenya aku datang untuk menangkap ketiga malaikat jatuh disana dan para pengikutnya." Ujarnya dengan ringan.

"Mereka bertiga? Untuk apa?" tanya rias yang masuk dalam pembicaraan dengan penasaran.

Ini adalah teritory keluarganya secara resmi. Dan dia berhak tahu apa saja yang terjadi dan apa tujuan orang-orang ini yang ada disini diwilayahnya ini.

Dia menuntut jawaban...

Jawaban atau semua kekacauan ini...

"Mah, tenanglah gremory muda." Ujar nagara mencoba menjadi menenangkan suasana. "Kami disini bukan untuk mengusik wilayahmu. Setidaknya untukku." Ujarnya dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Lalu untuk apa orang dari HA dan klan pahlawan ada disini?" tanya rias dengan nada serius yang ditanggapi santai oleh pemuda kupluk ini.

"Hm...Untuk singkatnya, aku disini karena permintaan seorang teman lamaku. Teman lama yang ingin aku membawa para malaikat jatuh yang sudah membelot dan melanggar perintah yang diberikan pada mereka ini kembali kemarkas malaikat jatuh untuk diberi hukuman sesuai tindakan mereka." jelas nagara sambil melirik kearah ketiga malaikat jatuh itu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Sedangkan untuk yuki-chan..."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan seperti itu." potong nonaka yuki dengan tegas sambil menyarungkan pedangnya dan maju untuk menjelaskan bagiannya.

"Aku, nonaka yuki dari klan pahlawan dan juga murid dari tojo jin yang merupakan hero S class peringkat 3, maaf jika menganggu anda. Tapi tenang saja senpai aku berada disini bukanlah untuk kejahatan atau menganggu, melainkan hanya untuk mengawasi seseorang." Ujar yuki dengan datar dan monotone menjelaskan alasannya berada diwilayah klan gremory dan sitri ini.

Yang membuat gremory muda/ rias menjadi penasaran...

"Mengawasi seseorang? Siapa?" tanya rias dengan penasaran yang direspon tatapan serius oleh yuki yang menjawabnya dengan dua kata.

"Unknown saitama."

...

Sementara itu dengan saitama...

...

Berjalan, berjalan dengan lesu. Saitama menyusuri satu-satunya jalan setapak menuju gereja yang tadi dia datangi dengan sangat lesu. Sangat lesu dann suram dengan kantung plastik putih supermarket yang ada ditangannya.

"Sensei?" panggil cyborg genos yang merupakan murid dari saitama itu yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gereja untuk menemui gurunya(dengan membawa donnasiege tentunya==).

Menemui guru yang tanpa dia duga bertemu dengannya ditengah perjalanannya dan terlihat lesu...

"Ah, genos ya? Lama tak jumpa dan selamat tinggal." Ujar saitama dengan suram, monotone dan lesu sambil terus berjalan dengan aura suram disekitarnya tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Termasuk genos...

"Tunggu sensei!" teriak genos sambil melemparkan orang yang ada dipundaknya (donnasiege) dan berlari menyusul senseinya itu yang terlihat aneh hari ini.

Menyusul sensei yang sangat dikaguminya...

...

...

... ...

####################

# ASHIA PART 2(END) #

####################

... ...

...

End chapter

...

Ending : Hoshi yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru by Hiroko Moriguchi

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey cepatlah pulang kerumah

tameiki ga mikadzuki o yurasu yoru wa/di malam hari mataku melihat bulan sabit

me o tojite kimi no koto kangaete bakari/kututup mataku dan tak memikirkan yang lain selain kamu.

aitai kibun nakitai kibun Romantic Night kibun/aku sedang mood bertemu denganmu, sedangmood menangis, sedang mood romatis.

todokete kono omoi/sampailah perasaanku ini.

datte zutto shitteiru no ganbatteru koto takusan/lagipula, aku sangatlah tahu sebagaimana kau berjuang keras.

daisuki na hito ga tsuyokute shinpai/aku sangatlah khawatir, orang yang kucintai sangatlah kuat.

watashi ni dake wa yowasa misete/tunjukanlah padaku sedikit kelemahanmu.

hoshi yori saki ni mitsuketeageru/akan kutemukan sebelum bintang menemukannya

massugu kaettekite ne/jadi cepatlah pulang kerumah.

nee, hayaku kaettekite ne/hey, cepatlah pulang kerumah.

... ...

...

AN :

maaf agak lama updatenya. banyak urusan dang susah dapet wangsit terutama bagian gabungin HA kesini. tapi setidaknya sekarang selesai dah. dan selamat menikmati dan jangan lupa beri saran atau tinggalkan jejak. pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak.

dan ingat semua flame akan di musnahkan oleh genos.

...

...

...

review here and dont forget to poll.


End file.
